The present disclosure relates generally to polycarbonate resins and processes for preparing polycarbonate resins that have good color, light transmission, and/or purity level properties.
Polycarbonates are a class of high-performance plastics with good impact strength (ductility). Polycarbonates, however, can age under the influence of heat, light, and time, causing reduced light transmission and color changes.
Due to various critical to quality requirements (CTQ's) of customers, especially for ophthalmic grades, there is a need to address increased transmission, color, clarity, and/or optic requirements with new polycarbonate products, and in turn there is a need to improve polycarbonate processes to make polycarbonates that meet these customer CTQ's.